


Timmy Tyler Ambrose

by sammysouffle (talesandthings)



Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Crack, Established Relationship, Fluff, Gen, Humor, Light Angst, M/M, Pets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-07
Updated: 2018-01-07
Packaged: 2019-03-01 20:37:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13302726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/talesandthings/pseuds/sammysouffle
Summary: Dean gets himself a new pet. Seth isn't so impressed.





	Timmy Tyler Ambrose

**Author's Note:**

> I'm really starting to get into Ambrollins lately. 
> 
> I saw a video yesterday in which a baby tortoise was biting at everyone and destroying everything, that's what inspired this. 
> 
> P.S. I literally know nothing about tortoises 
> 
> PPS. I am new to this fandom so it will take me sometime to get their personalities right. Sorry if they seem OOC here.

It was late by the time he reached Vegas. Tired to the bone, and in desperate need of a shower, Seth barely pecked his boyfriend on the lips before heading to the bedroom. 

He could barely stand on his feet, but he somehow managed to take off the cap, shirt, and hoodie and toss them aside. Just as Seth was about to remove his boxers, he noticed something out of the corner of his eye. 

"What the hell?" 

He dropped his arms beside him and stared at his crumpled up black t-shirt on the floor, which he is pretty sure he just saw... move.

Well, shit, he really was exhausted. To the point where he was hallucinating now. 

Seth moved to pull down his boxers again, but gasped, "Fuck!" and took an instinctive step back when the t-shirt really did move towards him. 

A few seconds passed. Nothing happened. It was silent in the bedroom, and the only thing he could hear was the TV in the living room. 

Seth just stared at the shirt, and -as crazy as it sounds, he could almost see something peeking out from under it. 

"Get yourself together, man," he huffed to him and he shook his head and moved to pick up the shirt, only to have something brown-ish dart out from underneath the shirt, and charge right at him. 

Shit!" Seth let out an undignified yelp and stumbled back. He caught himself before he could land on his ass, but not even a second later he felt a sharp pain in his sock-covered foot, and screamed out, "OW!" 

He jumped around the room on one foot, trying hard to shake off whatever was biting him. Once he finally managed to get it off of himself, he looked down to find a brown and green  _thing_ charging towards him again. 

This time Seth jumped on the bed behind him and glared at the creature. As the pain in his foot subsided, and he could finally think straight again, he realized that the  _thing_ was actually a... tortoise?

The tortoise stayed near the bed for a few seconds, before presumably deciding Seth wasn't worth his time and scurrying away, back to the abandoned shirt. It started pulling and biting at the material like it had been personally offended by the shirt. 

Seth stayed on top of the bed, refusing to get down and get bitten again. Was this a thing in Nevada? Tortoises just invaded people's houses. 

He only moved in with Dean a month ago. And in that month, he's barely been home, so he wasn't exactly sure how things worked around here in Vegas. 

Speaking of his boyfriend. Oh yeah, he wasn't going to like this. 

"Dean!" Seth yelled from the bed. 

"What?" Dean yelled back. 

"Get in here!" 

"Oh so  _now_ you want me in that shower with you." He heard Dean grumble. But the noises from the television had died down and Seth could hear footsteps heading towards the room. "When I offered ten minutes ago- you were like nahhhh-" 

"Dean, watch out!" Seth warned his complaining boyfriend. The idiot wasn't even paying any attention to the aggressive little monster on the floor. 

Startled, Dean halted right beside the angry tortoise and looked around, before his eyes landed on Seth. "The hell are you doing up there?" 

"SHH!" Seth hissed at him before pointing at the floor. 

Dean's eyebrows furrowed and he followed Seth's finger. Seth noticed his eyes widen as he too watched the little brown monster. 

"Oh for fuc-" Dean groaned getting down on the floor. "We talked about this man, you gotta stop destroying my shit." He managed to pull the tattered shirt out of little monster's mouth and held it up. "Oh wait. That's not mine. Carry on," he added, throwing  Seth's shirt back to the  _thing_. 

Seth gaped at his boyfriend. "Wait..." He looked at Dean and then the tortoise in confusion. "You know that- that  _thing_?"

Dean looked up at him with narrowed eyes. It would be intimidating if his curls weren't sticking to his forehead and he didn't have a cute little frown on his lips. "His name is Timmy," he grumbled before reaching out to pick up the tortoise, who tried to bite his hand. That didn't seem to faze Dean, though, who gently took the little shit between his hands and stroked his shell. 

"Timmy?" Seth echoed, not taking his eyes off Dean and the little monster. 

"Yeah, Timmy," Dean confirmed. "He's a rowdy little shit, but he's cool." He let out an amused chuckle as he watched the tiny tortoise trying to bite the sleeve of his hoodie. 

"Back up a second there...  _Why_ do you know that- thi-" Seth stopped mid-sentence when he got another glare from his boyfriend. "Fine! Timmy. Why do you know Timmy?"

"Because he's mine. I adopted him." 

"You adopted him..." Seth trailed off. Well, this just kept getting worse. 

"Yeah," Dean huffed. "Why are you repeating everything like a stuck record?" His nose scrunched up a little as he looked up and down at Seth. "And why are you standing on our bed?" 

"Because!" Seth exclaimed, throwing his hands up. "Your little pet bit me!" 

"So?" Dean asked, letting the tortoise down on the ground again, who immediately moved to destroy Seth's bag that was sitting near the dresser. Dammit! "Timmy likes to destroy everything. That's kind of what makes him awesome." 

"Get him away from my bag!" 

"Calm down, he's just exploring," Dean claimed, throwing a proud glance over at his pet. 

"Exploring? He's literally trying to rip apart my duffel bag," Seth claimed, jumping off the bed. "You know, over the years I've come to accept your impulsiveness. Hell, as much as I hate to admit it, I even like it a little-" He paused when he got a cocky, self-satisfied grin from Dean. Seth rolled his eyes before continuing, "Butadopting a tortoise? Seriously? That's taking it a bit too far, even for you. And you didn't even bother to tell me?" 

The smile immediately dropped from Dean's face. "Becky said that no one would adopt him and they were going to put him down. I couldn't let that happen to the little shit." 

"Now who the hell is Becky?" Seth asked throwing his hands up. 

"Becky at the animal shelter. Keep up," Dean scoffed. 

"Okay," Seth sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. He was too exhausted after the match to have this conversation. "I know I'm gonna regret asking this... but why were you at the animal shelter?" 

That seemed to catch Dean off guard. He shuffled his foot and looked at the ground like a kid caught with his hand in the cookie jar. 

"Babe?" Seth inquired when he didn't get a response. 

"Well, I'm out for nine months, and I get bored at home. Andmaybealittlelonely-" 

Dean said the last part a little to fast but Seth caught it anyway. He relaxed his arms beside him and took a step closer to his boyfriend. "Why didn't you tell me you were getting lonely?" 

Dean caught his hand when Seth reached out to touch his cheek. The other man gave him a reassuring smile that didn't quite reach his eyes. "Didn't want you to worry." 

Seth sighed and took Dean's face between his hands before pressing a kiss to his forehead. He actively tried to ignore the sound of something ripping off to the side. 

"Dean, you know you can't keep him, right?" 

Dean smacked Seth's hands away like a petulant child and glared at him. "What part of  _I adopted him_ , you don't get? Besides, they'll kill him if I take him back." 

"He's aggressive!"  

"So am I," Dean countered, crossing his arms. 

"You're  _not_  a tortoise!" Seth couldn't believe he was having this conversation. "Is this why you didn't talk to me before getting him? I live in this house too-" 

"Barely," Dean mumbled under his breath. 

Seth closed his eyes and took in a deep breath. "I am going to ignore that," he grumbled. "But my point is, you don't live alone anymore. We're partners. Everything you do affects me and vice versa." 

Dean sighed and Seth watched him solemnly looking over at his pet. He hated to admit it but the look was making him weak. "People never wanted to take a chance on me," Dean started to say out of nowhere. "My parents, teachers at school. They all thought I would be in prison by the time I was 18. They never said it, but I know they were thinking it." 

"So you think that tortoise is like you?" Seth couldn't hide the disbelief from his voice. "Dean, come on-" 

"Look, I know it sounds crazy, alright?" Dean defensiveness took Seth aback. "But I don't wanna give up on the little guy. Not yet anyway." 

Seth sighed crossed his arms over his bare chest while he watched Dean pick up the tortoise, who tried to bite him again. No matter how aggressive the little monster got, Dean was still so gentle with him. 

"So why Timmy?" Seth found himself asking after a few seconds. 

The cocky smirk returned to Dean's face, and Seth was sure he was going to regret asking this. "When I was in- I dunno- 3rd grade? There was this kid in my class, Timmy. The little asshole and his two older brothers always picked on everyone- well everyone except yours truly-" he winked in Seth's direction. "-Anyway, one time Timmy got this brand new BMX. Pretty sure his folks were involved in some illegal shit. I'd never even seen a BMX in real life so, of course, I had to take it on a joyride." 

That really didn't surprise Seth. 

"After school Timmy, all red in the face came up to me and wanted to start a fight. I knew the best way to win was to take his brothers out first. So that's exactly what I did. But when I went to fight Timmy, the little asshole, played dirty and sank his teeth right into my wrist." 

"Fuck," Seth hissed. 

"Oh yeah, it was pretty bad. I had to get stitches and shit." 

"So you decided to name your pet after your grade school bully? Well, that makes a lot of sense," Seth noted, amused. 

"Eh... This guy just reminded me of him," Dean replied fondly, looking down at his tortoise. The thing had to be held with two hands, but Seth knew he was still a baby. He'd seen just how big these guys got. 

"You sure that's not a Snapping Turtle?" 

Dean looked visibly offended at the suggestion with the way he was balking at him. "He is not! Snapping Turtles are black and they have a tail. He doesn't have a tail." 

"Why do you know that?" Seth asked curiously. "Wait... You looked it up, didn't you? You weren't sure if you'd adopted a Snapping Turtle too?"

"Okay, fine, so maybe I had to check," Dean huffed. "But he's definitely not a Snapping Turtle." 

"Well, good to know." Seth had the urge to reach out and touch the little guy but decided against it. He had no interest in getting bit again. "So Timmy, huh? Hi, Timmy, I'm Seth," he said leaning down towards the tortoise. The thing tried to attack his nose this time but Seth pulled away quickly. 

"Yup! Timmy Tyler Ambrose," Dean announced proudly. 

"Your tortoise has a middle name?" 

"And if we ever get married then he'll be Timmy Tyler Rollins-Ambrose," Dean suggested waggling his eyebrows at Seth.

Seth scoffed at that, "Yeah, I've had enough excitement for one night. Let's save that conversation for when I'm not dying of aches and pain." He moved around the tortoise to kiss the top of Dean's head before heading to the bathroom. He had to admit Timmy Tyler Rollins-Ambrose did have a nice ring to it.


End file.
